Star Made of Ice
by SoulHorse
Summary: She's the star. He's the ice. GrayLu oneshots.
1. Whispers

**Hey everyone! It's that time of year! Yes, time for GrayLu Week! Of course, this is my second time participating in a ship week. And of course, I'm a few days late. Spare me from the complaints. I've been busy. So, first prompt! Hope you like!**

 **Prompt: Whispers**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

 _"Mom! Please wake up!"_

 _A little blonde haired girl, about 5 years old, screamed as she shook her mother's limp body._

 _"Mommy!" she shrieked._

 _"Lucy! What are you screaming about?"_

 _A man, tall and blonde, looking sharp in his business suit, came running into the room. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter kneeling on the floor next to his wife's limp body._

 _"Layla!" he yelled and ran over to his wife._

 _He collapsed next to his daughter and held his wife's limp body in his arms._

 _"Layla…" he sobbed. "Please…don't die…don't leave…"_

8 year old Lucy gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pumping quickly as she tossed and turned in her bed. _Calm down, it was just a dream,_ she thought to herself. _You're still here, here at the Fairy Tail Orphanage._

 _I should just try to sleep,_ she decided.

Lucy shut her eyes and curled up into a ball. _Just a dream…just a dream…Calm down Lucy…_

* * *

"UR!"

9 year old Gray Fullbuster, several rooms down, shot straight up. He ran a hand through his black hair. _Stupid. Lyon got over it and so should I._

Unable to sleep, Gray rolled out of bed and let his feet lead him out his door. He stepped out into the dark hallway of Fairy Tail Orphanage. Gray plodded down the hallway, trying to clear his thoughts of the dream.

His feet eventually led him to a certain blonde's door. Gray raised his hand to knock and stopped his hand midway. _Should I…? She might be asleep._

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a young blonde girl, considerably shorter than him. She was wide awake.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Lucy whispered.

"Couldn't sleep," he said with a shrug. "Where are you going?"

"Same as you. Couldn't sleep," she whispered back.

"Mind if I come in?" Gray blurted.

Lucy blinked before nodding mutely. She opened the door a little wider and Gray stepped in. Her room was pink and girly; with a white and pink canopy bed and stuffed animals everywhere. But some things seemed out of place, like a book here and there, some matches and candles, quills, splashes of black ink, ink cartons, crumpled pieces of paper, and notebooks.

"Nice room," he commented.

"Thanks," she said with a nod.

The little blonde girl flopped onto her bed. She looked up when she saw Gray hadn't moved.

"C'mere," she beckoned, patting the space next to her.

The raven haired boy hesitantly moved to the space.

Lucy yawned. "I-I'm t-tired Gray."

Gray put his head on top of the smaller girl's.

"Yeah, me too," he said softly. "Can I sleep here?"

She nodded, curling up into a ball against Gray's chest. The two shut their eyes.

Not a moment later, Gray heard Lucy's whisper.

"Gray, how come you couldn't sleep?" she whispered.

He blinked down at her.

"Nightmare," he admitted. "I dreamt that I was back with my adoptive mom, Ur, and I heard that the guy who killed my parents was back in town. So I went after him. Ur tried to stop me. I left her and Lyon and Ultear and went after the killer. I was in danger of dying when Ur came and saved me. She managed to get the killer locked up, but then she died. And Lyon blamed me for everything…" Gray drifted off.

"More like a memory than a nightmare," Lucy reasoned quietly.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I watched my mother die again," the blonde whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Before Lucy knew it, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her.

"Shh, don't cry," Gray whispered softly. "I'm here."

Lucy burrowed her face into the older boy's chest.

"Just sleep," he comforted, patting her head.

Slowly but surely, Lucy began to calm down and she eventually fell into a deep slumber. Gray followed suit shortly.

From every night after that, the raven haired boy would be found crawling into the blonde haired girl's bed. And their whispered secrets in the night would give them comfort.

 **Extended Ending:**

"Get up children!" the keeper of the orphanage, Mavis Vermillion sang.

"Morning Miss Mavis!" a red haired girl said with a smile.

"Good morning Erza! How did you sleep?" Mavis replied with a smile.

"Very well thanks!"

The redhaired girl smiled brightly up at the keeper, before her eyes caught onto a blue haired boy.

"Jellal! Wait up!" she called, racing after him.

Jellal turned and waited with a smile as Erza caught up. The two headed down to the kitchens for breakfast, chattering happily. Mavis smiled as she headed down to the next room. Gray's room. When she opened the door, the blonde haired woman was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

 _Strange,_ she thought. _Where did Gray go?_

Mavis continued down to Lucy's room. She cracked open the door to see a little girl with blonde hair, curled up in the arms the missing raven haired boy. The two were sleeping soundly. Mavis smiled and shut the door. If she was surprised to see Gray and Lucy together, she didn't say a word.

 **All done! I hoped you guys liked this! I don't know what happened towards the end though…haha. Whatever. Anyways, next chapter coming soon! Along with my last submission for Grayza week! Watch out for it! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. Deja Vu

**Hey everyone! My late submission for GrayLu Week, Day 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prompt: Déjà Vu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _"_ _You were you, and I was I; we were two before our time. I was yours before I knew, and you have always been mine too."_

 _~ Anonymous ~_

~.~

She was sure she had met him before. His spiky raven hair, those dark blue eyes, his smile. They were all too familiar to her. Familiar, yet unfamiliar. A strange feeling to have. Déjà vu.

~.~

From the time he had first met her, he knew. Was it the tugging sensation in his gut that told him? Or was it her all too familiar features of blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and sweet smile? Or both?

~.~

They both had shrugged it off at first, not knowing what to make of the strange feeling.

~.~

She walked into the guild hall, dressed in a blue, white, and gold, high necked top. She wore a small golden colored bow tie at the collar. Her white skirt was short and looked similar to a kilt and she wore high brown boots. Her golden hair was tied in a side ponytail. One, fingerless black glove ran all the way up to her right shoulder. On her left, she wore silver bracelets.

He was sitting at one of the tables in the hall. He had already lost his shirt, but was still wearing his pants. His usual silver necklace hung on his chain. His black hair was tousled and sticking up.

The two didn't exchange words as she headed for her usual spot at the bar. It was a day like any other day. But, that would soon change.

He stood up from his seat to go grab another mug from Mira. She was headed for her usual spot at the bar. She brushed past him, accidentally lightly bumping his arm. The mug spilled. An ominous wind blew.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Here, let me help you."

She grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and wiped him off. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, although he wasn't sure why. Their eyes met and there was a brief flash of recognition.

"Hey, do I know you?" he asked. "You seem kinda familiar. Like I'd met you before."

It was the question on both of their minds. _Do I know you?_

"I don't know, but you look like…never mind. I lost it," she admitted.

He smiled, put down the mug, and offered his hand.

"My name is Gray. What's yours?" he introduced.

"Lucy. My name's Lucy."

 _'_ _My name's Gray.' 'My name's Lucy.'_ A few keywords that led to it all.

A wave of memories. Overwhelmed, Gray stumbled backwards and Lucy fell on the floor. _My name's Gray. My name's Lucy. My name's Gray. My name's Lucy…_

~.~

 _He stood there in brown peasant clothes, watching her from across the village. She was so beautiful, it hurt. Although she was dressed only in the plain brown dress, her brown eyes radiated with warmth and kindness and her blonde hair shone brightly. She was as bright as a shooting star._

 _"_ _Go on. Talk to her."_

 _A boy with washed out pink hair prodded his black haired friend._

 _"_ _I can't. I mean, she's the pretty new girl and all," he complained. "And she's already popular."_

 _The other raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Just because she's new, pretty, and popular doesn't mean anything Gray. You've been staring at her for a while. Go on."_

 _He poked his friend again._

 _"_ _Or I'll ask her out myself."_

 _His pink haired friend's words made him grit his teeth._

 _"_ _Fine," he ground out. "I'll go."_

 _"_ _That's the spirit!" he cheered._

 _The black haired boy went over to the blonde._

 _"_ _Hi, you're new right? My name is Gray. What's yours?" he babbled out in a rush._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't catch that," she replied shyly._

 _He took a deep breath._

 _"_ _My name is Gray. What's yours?"_

 _"_ _Lucy. My name's Lucy."_

Time skip…

 _"_ _Gray! Hurry up!" she giggled as she raced the black haired teenager out into the field. "You're so slow!"_

 _Gray smirked at the blonde._

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Let's see you beat me!" he challenged confidently, putting on a burst of speed. "Last one to the meadow is a rotten egg!"_

 _He raced ahead and the blonde haired teen ran after him. He reached the meadow first, his face slightly beaded with sweat. She came after, her blonde hair a mess and her dress rumpled. They were fifteen now._

 _"_ _Ha! Beat you!" he said with an arrogant grin._

 _She pouted at him. "Stop that."_

 _"_ _Hey, you're the one who called me slow, Lucy!" he playfully bantered._

 _She giggled and collapsed onto the field._

 _"_ _I'm so tired. But, I'm glad I got out of the village!" she said with a sigh._

 _He frowned and sat next to her. "Why?"_

 _"_ _Father's forcing me into meeting another batch of suitors," she scowled._

 _"_ _Oh. That sucks," he said seriously, involuntarily lacing his fingers with hers._

 _Lucy blushed as she realized what he was doing, but didn't say anything._

 _"_ _I don't want to marry any of them!" she complained. "I'd rather run away!"_

 _"_ _What if one of the suitors was me? Would you run?" Gray asked._

 _She froze momentarily, before whispering, "No."_

 _He turned red at her answer and looked away._

 _"_ _Gray," she started._

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _If I ran away, would you come with me?"_

 _He blinked, surprised._

 _"_ _Yeah. I would. You're my best friend Lucy," he finally responded._

 _She smiled. "That's good to know."_

 _They sat in silence for a moment, before he spoke._

 _"_ _Run away with me Lucy," he said simply._

 _Her head whipped towards him._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Run away with me. Marry me. I've loved you ever since I met you. I couldn't stand it if you married one of those suitors. So run away with me and marry me," he blurted out._

 _She froze at his confession and proposal._

 _"_ _Luce?" His voice sounded concerned._

 _"_ _Okay. Yes. I'll run away with you," she whispered._

 _His eyes widened. "Seriously?"_

 _She smiled up at him. "Seriously."_

 _~.~_

 _They ran away that night, taking nothing with them but the clothes on their bodies. The two were married a week later, but were eventually caught by Lucy's father, Jude, and his men. Gray was to be executed and Lucy to marry Dan Straight._

 _~.~_

 _"_ _No! Please! Spare him!" she shrieked. "Father please! I love him!"_

 _Her father's face was stone cold._

 _"_ _No. The only person you'll love from now on is Dan Straight. No one else. Executioner! Ready the gallows!" he called out._

 _"_ _No! Please!" she screamed._

 _His hands were chained and he was standing at the gallows, ready to be hung. Despite everything, he smiled at her._

 _"_ _Don't worry Luce. I'll be okay," he promised as he was forced to step forward._

 _"_ _No you won't!" she cried._

 _He smiled softly at her as the noose was fitted around his neck._

 _"_ _If I could marry you again, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'll see you in another lifetime, Lucy Heartfilia." He gave her one last loving smile. "I love you."_

 _The executioner pulled the lever and he shot straight up. His neck hung limply from the noose. He was dead._

 _She let out an anguished scream and fell to her knees as her father smiled grimly. Jude gestured Dan forward and her new betrothed put a hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head._

 _"_ _Don't worry," he soothed. "The criminal's gone now. No need to be afraid."_

 _Lucy screamed and with blinding speed, whipped out a dagger and slashed his face. Dan fell back in shock and pain, holding his face._

 _"_ _YOU BASTARD! BOTH OF YOU ARE BASTARDS!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU!"_

 _Jude looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. And before anybody could stop her, Lucy plunged the knife into her heart. Blood seeped out of the wound and she collapsed._

 _"_ _Lucy!" Jude screamed._

 _He ran over to his daughter and checked her pulse frantically. It was too late. She was dead._

 _~.~_

 _But they would meet again. Someday. Years and years later._

 _~.~_

 _"_ _Prince Gray. This is Princess Juvia Lockser of Blue Skull Island. She is your fiancé."_

 _"_ _Yes. Thank you. Please leave."_

 _"_ _As you wish, sire."_

 _The messenger bowed and disappeared out the door. The minute he was gone, the princess turned to him, eyes shining._

 _"_ _Hello Prince Gray! My name is Juvia!" she squealed, overenthusiastic_

 _"_ _Yes, I know," he drawled, bored._

 _One minute into meeting this girl and he could tell this was going to be a long engagement. Great._

 _"_ _And these are my handmaidens. This is Meredy," she pointed to a pink haired girl, who smiled and waved brightly. "This is Sue," she gestured towards a girl with dark green hair. "And this is Lucy!" she squealed, pointing to a girl with blonde hair._

 _Something clicked in his memory. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Lucy._

 _"_ _Luce?" he blurted out._

 _The handmaiden's eyes widened and Juvia glared at her servant._

 _"_ _Do you know him?" she demanded._

 _The blonde shook her head nervously._

 _Gray held his head._

 _"_ _What was that?" he wondered aloud. "I'm sorry for my outburst," he then apologized._

 _"_ _Oh no! It was no big deal!" Juvia trilled. "Now, let's go spend time together!"_

 _The princess grabbed his arm and dragged him off._

Gray…? _Lucy thought to herself. She heard that name before…_

 _~.~_

 _"_ _Lucy, the prince requests your presence," a servant said to the blonde handmaiden._

 _"_ _Thank you," she said kindly, bowing slightly._

 _The servant smiled and gave Lucy a folded piece of paper._

 _"_ _For you, miss."_

 _"_ _Thank you," she thanked again._

 _The servant bowed and scurried away. She opened the letter gingerly._

 ** _Come to my room._**

 ** _—_** ** _G.F._**

 _She hurried off to his room._

 _~.~_

 _When she arrived, he was waiting for her. He slammed the door and locked it and advanced on her. She backed up._

 _"_ _Do I know you?" he said simply._

 _She blinked, not expecting the question._

 _"_ _How do you mean?" she queried._

 _"_ _I mean, you seem familiar. Your hair, your face, your eyes, your voice, your name. Lucy."_

 _"_ _You too."_

 _He reached out to touch her face. She shut her eyes as his hand lightly brushed her cheek. There was a spark and her eyes flew open. He recoiled as her eyes flew open._

 _"_ _I remember," he whispered. "Tell me if these words sound familiar to you."_

 _She gave him only the tiniest of nods._

 _"_ _If I could marry you again, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'll see you in another lifetime, Lucy Heartfilia. I love you," he quoted with a slight smile._

 _Her eyes widened and it suddenly clicked. She hesitantly reached out to hold his hand. He let her._

 _"_ _I remember you too."_

 _~.~_

 _Not long after, Lucy Heartfilia had quit her job as Juvia's handmaiden and was hired at the Fullbuster castle. She and Gray eventually became friends again and on his wedding day, Gray ran. He took Lucy's hand and they were never seen again._

 _~.~_

"It's you."

She froze in place, eyes wide. She stared at him, openmouthed.

"Isn't it?"

He took a step closer. She backed up, wordless.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

That was all he said. Her name. He hesitantly reached out and took her hand. She didn't move.

"Lucy. Tell me if this sounds familiar," he said simply.

She nodded as he began to speak.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll be okay. If I could marry you again, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'll see you in another lifetime, Lucy Heartfilia. I love you," he quoted.

She stumbled backwards, overwhelmed by the wave of déjà vu.

He chuckled lowly, running a hand through his raven hair.

"To think. Fate brought us together again," he mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah," she finally managed. "To think."

"We were together in all our other lives. You think we could be together in this one?" he asked.

His voice held a tint of hopefulness. She offered him a smile. A smile that brought him an overwhelming sense of familiarity as well.

"I think you have a chance."

~.~

 _Because she was she and he was he, together before their time. She was his before she knew and he was always hers too. Their fates would be intertwined throughout the ages, and every lifetime after that._

 _~.~_

 **Done. That took way too long. But I had school. Don't judge. I still need to do, like, five more prompts and one left for Grayza Week XD Better get to work.**

 **Welp, I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow/repost/like/comment/vote! Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. Letters

**a continuation of GrayLu oneshot series! Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail!  
**

 **Prompt: Letters/Notes**

* * *

Gray scowled as he walked into the guild hall and plopped himself down at the bar.

"Gray-sama~!" a girlish voice cheered next to him. "How did your job go?"

The Ice Make mage's scowl deepened. "Leave me alone Juvia. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, least of all you."

The young woman frowned at her longtime crush and turned away, clearly upset.

"As you wish, Gray-sama…"

"That was rather harsh. What's got you in a bad mood?" Mirajane Strauss asked, as she cleaned a cup.

Gray glared at the silver haired woman, who didn't flinch.

"Am I not allowed to be annoyed and not wanna talk to people, eh?" he snarled uncharacteristically.

"Well, if you wanted peace and quiet, you should've just stayed home," the other retorted sharply. "So, what's got you all riled up this afternoon?"

Gray turned away from Mira, but at that moment, the girl noticed his gaze linger on a particular girl. More accurately, a laughing Lucy Heartfilia, sitting with Natsu Dragneel, who was talking with her and Happy.

"Ahh. I see," she smirked. "Love problems?"

"Leave me alone."

Mira grinned devilishly. "Well…matchmaking is my forte, so why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at his fellow guild mate.

"Not a chance in hell. Besides, she obviously has a thing for that fire breathing idiot." He nodded towards the pair sitting in the booth. Lucy was now cringing at Natsu, who was messily scarfing down his food.

Mira sighed. "Well, you never know unless you try."

"I'm good thanks. Now, can I get pasta? Preferably not the spicy crap Natsu eats. And frozen," he added.

The girl nodded and whisked away to make Gray's food, but not before she said, "Well, if you can't tell her in person, at least try and write her a letter."

As Mira hummed and walked away cheerfully, Gray put his head down on the counter.

"Dammit."

x

Gray threw himself onto his couch, sighing and running a hand through his messy raven hair.

"God, that stupid Salamander. Putting his hands all over her and being so casual with Lucy," he mumbled. "Of course, I can talk to her, but it's not like we hang out as much as they do…"

He scowled and closed his eyes, in hopes of sleeping off the weary and annoying day, but all he could see was _Lucy's_ smile, _Lucy's_ warm brown eyes, _Lucy's_ blonde hair…

His eyes flew open.

"Dammit all…" he growled and launched himself upwards.

Gray ran a hand through his hair and casually threw off his last remaining piece of clothing (his boxers) and sat down at his dining table with a pen and a piece of paper.

x

"EHH?! Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Lucy shrieked as she walked into her apartment.

"Yo Lucy!" The pinkette grinned at her with his sharp canines and waved from her bed. "How ya doing?"

"Aye!" Happy cheered next to his best friend.

The blonde haired girl shook with annoyance and anger.

"OUT!" she shouted.

"Gahh she's so loud Happy," Natsu mumbled to his best friend, covering his ears.

Lucy stomped over to her two friends and shrieked, "LUCY KICK!"

The two flew out the window screaming in pain as she massaged her temples.

"God, don't they have a house of their own?" she muttered underneath her breath.

The blonde haired girl sighed and pulled out her ponytail holder, shaking her hair loose. She headed towards the bathroom and turned on the bath. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, before stepping into the warm bath.

"Ahhh, that's the spot," Lucy sighed happily, relaxing into the water.

No more worries of Natsu, or Happy, or any other guild member breaking in—

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

She blinked, shaking herself out of her dreamy stupor. "What the hell?"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lucy muttered a string of profanities under her breath.

"I swear to God if that's Natsu…"

She ambled towards the window, wrapping a towel around her body, and opened it. No one was there; however, a white daisy and a piece of paper sat at her windowsill.

"Who left this…?"

Lucy gingerly picked up the flower and the paper, praying that it wouldn't explode in her face, or cause her harm in any way, shape, or form.

She frowned as she realized the paper was sealed and carefully opened it.

"It's a letter!" she realized.

Lucy's warm brown eyes quickly skimmed the letter and she smiled at the end.

"Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow…how I really feel…"

She hugged the letter close to her chest and set it down on her desk, before turning her lights out for the night.

x

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I don't really know how to write letters, but Mira suggested this and I guess it's a better idea that telling you face-to-face._

 _I just wanted to tell you that I think you're really pretty and powerful. Your eyes are always warm and cheerful and your smile just makes my day. It's not like I like you or anything, and this isn't a confession or anything, but yeah._

 _Hope you sleep well._

 _Your secret admirer._

* * *

 **Okay, I'm really sorry I've gotten worse at writing…lmao. I hope this was okay. and it's also short sorry.**

 **Also, quick note: I don't really ship them, but I'm writing these anyways, because why not?**

 **My tastes run more towards NaLu XDD**

 **\- Soul**


End file.
